


Help Me Step-Bro, I'm Stuck

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Escape, Gen, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prison, Ranboo and Tommy are kinda adopted brothers, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Semi-seriously, Step-siblings, Swearing, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but i wanted to make a step-bro joke, cuz its Tommy, do not take this seriously, dont even think about it - Freeform, i honestly don't know, please don't read this., this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: An alternate take on what happened after Tommy was stuck in the prison with Dream.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Help Me Step-Bro, I'm Stuck

` Tommyinnit: Help me, stepbro, I'm stuck `

Ranboo blinked in disbelief, wondering if he was just seeing things. "Hey Techno?"

"What?"

"Um, could you tell me if I'm seeing this right?"

They were standing in the potato farm, a hoe was slung lazily over Ranboo's shoulder. The message had come out of nowhere, and Ranboo wouldn't have been surprised if he was just seeing things. It probably wouldn't have been the first time. Still, he looked up to Techno a bit pleadingly. Techno looked at him for a moment before sighing and betraying no emotion, he set down the hoe and walked over. Ranboo couldn't quite decide if Techno saw it or not until Techno let out a long-suffering sigh. 

"Yeah, that's Tommy."

The communicator buzzed in his hands, and he was forced to return his attention to it.

` Tommyinnit: RANBOOOO `

` Tommyinnit: I'm stuck, bitch `

` Tommyinnit: STEPBRO `

Ranboo allowed himself about a second to come to terms with the fact that; yes this was his life now apparently before turning to Techno, who looked far too amused. "Any chance you know where he is?"

"You could ask him."

He glanced down at his communicator for a second before letting out a groan. "I don't want to encourage him. Why? Why is this a thing? Why is this a thing he's done?!"

Techno chuckled, beginning to walk away without so much as a glance. "Have fun, Ranboo."

Ranboo just groaned again, already knowing what had to happen.

` Ranboo: where are you? `

` Ranboo: also- never make that joke again `

` Tommyinnit: RANBOOO `

` Tommyinnit: In the prison, there wsa a sort of security breach and I'm STUCK `

Ranboo sighed to himself, wishing he hadn't gotten attached to Tommy for a moment. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic about visiting Dream- not after last time. Still, the shiver down his spine wasn't as important as the literal hell Dream would put Tommy through if he didn't help. He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on what he could remember about Dream's cell. He hadn't teleported much- and doing so had been exhausting and disorienting when he had attempted it- but he could try.

The cold of the arctic seemed to fade, purple sparks leaping off him and into the snow in his concentration. He could imagine the chest of books, the dark obsidian, the wall of lava cutting him off from any exit. Could imagine Dream.

_vwoop_

The air was hot, his heavy suit already uncomfortable. Still, he opened his eyes, finding Dream sitting in the middle of the room with Tommy pressed against the back wall in a sort of crouch. He looked ready to leap up at a moment's notice, but the relief in his eyes was clear when he saw him.

"Ranboo!?"

"Ranboo!" Tommy brightened, chucking a potato into the wall of lava that Ranboo only just noticed was far too close for comfort. The ell seemed a bit different, crying obsidian in random places throughout the cell. "I didn't think you'd make it!"

Ranboo ignored how true and sad the words sounded, pressing a hand against the wall to steady himself. "Well, I did. Oh by the way-"

He looked up, fixing Tommy with as much of a pained look as he could. "Never make a step-bro joke again, I swear," Ranboo said exasperatedly. 

Tommy barked out a loud laugh, shooting to his feet hastily and practically running towards him. His arms looked a bit scraped up, fingers singed but other than that he looked alright physically. Ranboo didn't want to know what could have changed about that if Tommy was actually left in here for a week.

"Will do, will do, big man! Now, let's go, this place fucking sucks."

"Tommy, you can't-"

Tommy spun around, flipping the bird with both hands at a shocked Dream with vigor. "FUCK YOU BITCH!! That's right, no more mind games! Suck it, green boI!"

Ranboo chocked on his laughter, feeling less afraid of the man before him for a moment. Tommy spun back to face him, fingers grasping at the sleeves of his suit tight;y. "Let's get out of here! I'm never coming back to this shit-hole."

"Okay, okay! Just give me a second."

He shut his eyes again, focusing as hard as he could on the snow around Techno's house. Focusing over the sound of the lava in his ears, the itch under his skin, the burns from sweat on his neck. His breath stuttered from the effort, arm clenched around Tommy's shoulders absently. 

_vwoop_

"Huh, it actually worked!" He cheered weakly, ignoring Tommy's slightly scared look. "I did not expect that."

"Me neither, to be honest," Tommy admitted. 

Ranboo couldn't see Techno nearby, but he knew he was watching. Techno would have known he would teleport them back here, it was his home. Still- there was bad history between the brothers so he didn't push, he rarely tried to push for much. 

"Are you... uh, okay?"

Tommy let out a heavy breath, looking around the area pointedly.

Ranboo didn't let it bother him, Tommy would say if he wanted to. The air of the tundra was pleasant against his skin after the prison. He'd only been in there for a few moments, but that already felt like too much.

"I was a bit scared," Tommy admitted, not letting go of his sleeve. "It's just... a lot of triggers."

Ranboo felt a sympathetic cooing in the back of his throat before he could stop it, but Tommy didn't mention it. Tommy didn't mention hardly any hybrid traits, which was honestly much more comforting than he would have expected. He supposed growing up with Techno and Phil would have made him more casually accepting than others. "I mean, I would be too- in that situation."

"Yeah," Tommy chuckled, taking a breath before letting go of his sleeve. "Thanks for getting me out, man. I really appreciate it."

Ranboo let out an anxious laugh, hand absently coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll um... see you around? I'm living with Techno and Philza right now."

"Pog, give the Blade a big fuck you for me, will ya?"

"Do you want me to die?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> I.... am sorry.
> 
> Man, I really released a serious angsty fic and ... _this_ on the same day didn't I?


End file.
